gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyn
Lyn (real name Lyndis) is one of the three protagonists of Fire Emblem (also known as Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, Fire Emblem: The Sword of Flame, Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, and ファイアーエムブレム 烈火の剣), the first Fire Emblem released in the west and the seventh overall. No, she does not co-star with Marth and Roy (although she does play third fiddle to Roy's father and some guy with an axe). Also, she was one of the more popular Fire Emblem choices (more so pre-Brawl). Biography Lyn, named for her grandmother, was born in the Sacaean Plains as a member of the Lorca tribe. However, she's the last one because bandits killed the rest (but it's alright because a giant among men later killed the bandits). She ended up meeting both the tactician (no, not that one (unless you want it to be because they actually give you an option for it)) and the series' Cain and Abel archetypes. The steadily-increasing group then went on an adventure, including facing off with the dangerous Gl, whose name the gods fear, before finally getting over to- oh, wait, I'm going to fast. She also got some mystical sword that doesn't affect the plot at all because she's the Chosen One. Anyway, she goes off to live with her xenophobic grandfather, the Marquess of Caelin (who waited until Lyn's father was dead to invite her because he doesn't like savages, and - plot twist - Lyn is only half Lorca). It later turns out her granduncle is poisoning his brother, but Lyn saves the day. And then there's the timeskip, and Lyn comes back for some contrived reason, but she doesn't affect the plot. Pairing A common debate in the Fire Emblem fanbase (which is held with every character of every game) is with whom Lyn should be paired. The candidates are Rath, Kent, Elliwood, and Hector. Rath and Kent both make sense for different reasons - Rath is a fellow nomad, and the game emphasizes a connection he holds with Lyn because of that, while Ken is one of the first characters Lyn meets, and those two get along pretty well. A good case can also be made for Hector - Elliwood and Lyn become two of his best friends during the journey, and after his brother's death (spoiler, son) he needs their comfort to deal with it. Yeah, it says that for the others he can marry too, but special dialogue is added for when he marries Lyn, meaning Lyn is most likely the canon pairing. As for Elliwood, aside from the fact that supplemental materials say Ninian is canon, the game itself builds up between Elliwood and Ninian the most, and, once more, there's extra story dialogue if the two get an A Rank support. Plus it's the easiest for them to get an A (like Chrom and Sumia, the commonly umed canon Awakening pairing). Oh, and Roy's mother died while he was young, and Ninian is stated to be unable to live long in their world, so it makes perfect sense. I mean, chances are she dies anyway, but still. Racism.png|Lyn and her grandfather is also a possible pairing, but no one likes to talk about it for obvious reasons. Sicko. Rath.png|This pairing does make sense, at least. ReallyKent.png|Kent's right outside facepalming. He's not even closer to Lyn. It's like even the game knows he's just there. Regis Philbin.png|The one that's most likely canon. Why is She So Popular? Because she was the first character western fans were introduced to within the series proper, has an interesting personality and backstory, is not a bad unit, and was aged up to 18 and 19 outside of Japan to appear legal (although her canon ages are still 15 and 16 because everything Japan says goes, those are just dub things). Also, she doesn't like to wear pants. Trivia *Even though in Awakening's Lyn DLC you can say that Robin and Mark are one and the same, it's really just there to make you feel good because it's almost completely impossible to reconcile the two. *She's also the fourth most popular character in the series in Japan, so it's not just a west only thing. As of January 24, 2017, she's winning the Fire Emblem Heroes poll , making her the most popular character worldwide. As it turns out, she won first overall with nearly 50,000 votes, making her the most popular character worldwide indeed... if the split votes between PoR and RD Ike didn't add up to over 50,000 votes, that is. But still! Perhaps there is hope! **And for the CYL banner in Heroes, she became the first mounted bow user. And she has rad art drawn by Yamada Kotaro. Pretty awesome. **Speaking of Heroes, she lost to Camilla in her first voting gauntlet because she was so popular that the pity system gave Camilla the win. *She's in Warriors for some reason. *She's the only Sacaean or Nomad we see in the entire series who doesn't wear pants. No reason for this is ever given. Every other Sacaean and Nomad alike, man or woman, wears the same outfit but with pants. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:More Female Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Deconfirmed Category:Assist Trophies Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Royalty Category:Project M Category:Fire Emblem Elibe Characters Category:Waifus Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Shares a Name with Somebody Else Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Fanservice Category:Brave Heroes Category:Characters Who Have Been Censored Category:Anime Category:Anime Swordsmen Category:Underaged